Valentine Misfortune
by eminalica
Summary: Well, its all i the title isnt it? NaruHina oneshot, i dont know if its a fluff or what, but if you want to know the happenings, just read on!


**here is a valentine special for you readers... hope you like it!**

YEHEY! I'm so excited! Do you know why? Of course, because it's Valentine's Day tomorrow! I wouldn't be a member of ACF or Alliance of Cold Februaries! Hahha. I have a date tomorrow! It's not obvious that I'm excited right? This is the first time that I had a girl friend so maybe that's why I'm so excited. I even surpassed a girl by being excited.

Hinata-chan and I wasn't able to meet today because when it's Monday, our schedules are fully loaded. But it's only on Mondays. The rest of the week is our Sweet Moments Days! It's already 11:19 p.m. There's only 41 minutes left. I can't relax because of our date tomorrow. It's not like we didn't date or anything, but tomorrow is different. For couples it's a special day. It's the Day of Love!

I'm just here sitting on my bed since my paper works are done. I wouldn't want to leave any work before my date, so I finished them all. I decided to list the things that we will do tomorrow. I want everything to be planned out for tomorrow; it's our special day after all.

THINGS TO DO ON VALENTINE'S DAY

Greet each other at midnight.

-We promised each other that we will greet the other on midnight, so that we will be the first one to greet each other.

Pick her up after class.

-Of course I want to be the first person to be with her on that day. Both of our classes end at 12 so we really do have a lot of time for each other.

Eat lunch together.

-I will bring her to her favorite place. I know she will be happy!

Bring her to the church.

-We won't get married but I just want to spend even an hour in this holy place with her.

Got to GamePlanet.

-I know that it's just such a common place, but to the both of us it is where we both started and it's a special place for us.

Dinner date.

*sigh….Stretch here…. Stretch there….. Yawn here…. Yawn there… I got a bit sleepy because of that. What time is it? Ugh… it's still 11:34. I still have 26 minutes before 12. I'll just take a nap first. Set the alarm at 11:55, and then put the snooze button on. Ready! Get set! Sleep!... zzz zzzz zzzz zzz zzz zzz

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGG!

UGH! Now what's that noise?!

"Naruto-niisan! Open your door!" what? Is someone calling me?

"Naruto-niisan!" how noisy! Can't you see that some people are sleeping?!

"Hey! Naruto-niisan! Open your door!" I heard a very loud bogsh`` on the door. I stood up suddenly making me lose my balance and BLAM! My face hit the floor flat! I hurriedly opened the door and saw the very ugly face of my little sister.

"What is it Naruko? Can't you see that people are sleeping?! You are so annoying!" I said groggily.

"Now I'm the annoying person! Hey! Hey niisan! If you want to let people sleep can you PLEASE shut your alarm!" she said to me as she crossed her arms in front of her at the same time went to her room while stomping her feet. What? I'm the annoying one?

"Niisan! I said turn your alarm off!" she shouted from her room.

I looked at where the noise was coming from. It was from my alarm clock. I quickly turned it off and saw the time. WHAT?! It's already 12:21! How dare she shout at me at this time?! Now why did I even alarm it at this time? When I went back to lie on my bed, I felt something on my back. When I looked at it I saw a crumpled piece of paper. Oh my siomai! Hinata-chan my loves! I quickly snatched my phone from the bedside table and dialed her number.

(The number you dialed is out of coverage area. Please try again later.)

What? Out of coverage area? Where is she in a cave?

Why? Why? Please tell me why? Why would all the misfortunes fall on this day? Do You love me that much? *sigh. I just went back to my room with all my energy drained.

I checked my phone if someone texted me. Sheesh. It's just Sara greeting everyone a Happy Valentines Day and asking someone to go on a date with her. What about Hinata-chan? Why didn't she call or text? Did she forget? And what does it mean that 'out of coverage area'? Where could she be?

GEEZ! The first step is ruined! Anyway highway! I still have 5 more! No need to worry about.

~THE NEXT MORNING~

"Niisan, Papa asked us to go together later. What time is your dismissal?" Naruko asked me as she ate her cereal.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" I asked her a little bit louder than I expected.

"Why do you act to surprised? We always go home every year?" she asked me a bit confused.

ARGH! Why am I such an airheaded person?! We always celebrate Valentine's Day together every year! It really slipped my mind.

"OI! Niisan! It doesn't mean that you have a girlfriend you can forget about everything that happens in the family!" she shouted at me as she pointed the fork that she used to eat her octopus hotdog.

"It's not like that! I have a date today!" I shouted back.

"Then cancel it." She said still pointing the fork at me. Tsk. My sister is always bitter when it comes to love.

"NO WAY!" I shouted again.

"Hey! Don't you raise your voice at me. Even if you're my niisan, you still don't have the right to shout at me!" she shouted back still have that fork in hand.

"Sheesh! It's not like that. You know that it's my first time to celebrate Valentine's with a girlfriend. Let this slip. Please…" I said calmly as I lowered her hand that still has a fork.

"Don't ask me. Ask papa."

"Naruko! You know he won't let me!" I reasoned.

"Then tell your girlfriend that your date is cancelled."

"Naruko!"

"What time is your dismissal?" she asked as she ate a spoonful of cereal.

"12 pm. But Naruko…."

"I'll just wait for you here and if you won't be here until 1 pm I will really leave you!"she threatened.

After that she went to her bedroom. Tch. She acts like she's the older one. If you're asking what house she is talking about. Then this is my condominium. She just came to stay with me because my house is nearer to the school. What whould I do? I planned this day but everything is already coming to an end! What to do?

TOOT TOOT… I received a text from Hinata-chan.

_From: Hinata-chan my beloved!_

_Happy Valentines! I love you Naruto-kun!_

Even though I was thinking deeply, Hey don't get me for an idiot! I also think like you people! Anyways, her message is enough for me to make me smile. On my way to school I texted her back.

_To: Hinata-chan my beloved!_

_Happy Valentines my Hinata-chan! I love you very very very very very much!_

Even though I'm at school, my mind is floating somewhere in the Bermuda Triangle. In my class I'm the only one that is lonely because every step that I made was slowly ruined! Everyone was very happy. The girls were shrieking and the boys were just laughing. Of course the topic is all about love.

KRING!~`

At last! Its dismissal~~ I hurriedly went to the hallways to go to where Hinata-chan's room is located.

Toot Kero Toot Toot Kero (don't argue it's my ringtone) I answered it immediately because it was Hinata-chan.

Hinata-chan! I'm already going to your room.

_(Umh, Naruto-kun, can we meet up at six? I forgot my project at home and I need to fix it today because today's the deadline. Is it okay with you?)_

It's okay.

_(Are you sure you're not mad at me?)_

Why would I be mad at you?

_(That I wouldn't be able to meet up with you at this time…)_

It's alright. I'm not mad.

_(Are you sure?)_

Of course! Now go and finish your project!

_(Swear?)_

Swear!

(_Thanks for understanding Naruto-kun! Wait for me okay!)_

No problem, I'll wait for you until the world ends! Heheheh

_(heheh thanks. Lot's of love.)_

Lot's of love!

End of conversation….

WHEW! One problem solved! At least… well I have to go. I still have to go on a 1 and a half hour of travel. We arrived quickly because we have a car. It's actually mine but my sister drove it. She told me that I'm such a klutz! I don't have time to argue anymore, I was just thinking of how to supply the steps that had been shattered in my plans!

After saying our greetings. We went to the cemetery because today is my grandma's birthday. It's like a tradition in our family now, that's why I can't say no to my father. He even said that our dates can be put off in the evening just don't forgot to visit our grandma. Speaking of dates. I already asked their permission to go, but they wouldn't let me….. UNLEES! I tell them a little bit of our love story! Sheesh. To make a long story short, I summarized it. Ehhehe. After that they let me go home and for the first time I can use my car freely without anyone bugging me! Naruko said that she will just stay the night in mom and dad's home. If something good happens to me, something bad will come right after. When I was on the highway, I was stuck on traffic! When I looked at my watch it was already 5:51! Tsk! there are only 19 minutes left. I forgot that by this time, people are going home. Since today is the day of love, many people are going to the mall or some place interesting. Hinata-chan, wait for me! I'm sure she's already at the school. I looked at the time and it's already 6:09. Because of the traffic, I decided to call Hinata-chan, but my phone was off. Sheesh! Why didn't I charge it? The battery was all spent on that freaking alarm. My Hinata-chan, I hope she won't be mad at me.

The traffic slowly faded away and I quickly drove to the shortcut. I arrived at the school. It was already 7:18. I looked at every corner and nook of the campus and she's no where to be seen. I looked at the chapel, but she's not there. When I was about to go to my car, big drops of rain suddenly poured down. I didn't care to run anymore, since I won't be able to see her. I know she's mad at me. I started the engine and went home. When I arrived home, I saw a figure of a soaked lady sitting in front of our gate. I went to her side and poked her arm.

"Miss, are you alright?" I said as I poked her arm again. When she lifted her head, I was shocked.

"HINATA-CHAN?!" I shouted on surprise. She just hugged me, I hugged her back. She was now crying.

"Hinata-chan! I am so sorry. I planned everything out but in the end it was still useless." She hugged me tighter and just cried.

"Hinata-chan *sniff, I'm really *sniff sorry. This day has been *sniff unlucky for me." I explained while hugging her. My snot has been flowing from my nose!

"Hinata-chan… please say something." I pleaded. But her hugs just got tighter and tighter.

"Hinata-chan. Please forgive me."

"*sniff I t-thought that you wont be c-c-coming *sniff. I-I t-thought y-you left me b-behind. *sniff." She said in between her cries. I smiled at her response. Instead of shouting at me and telling me the things that I did wrong, her she is worrying about me. That's why I love this girl.

"Shh. Stop crying, can't you see? I'm still here. I didn't leave you." I said as I wiped the tears that fell from her eyes.

"I was so worried about you!" she said as she hugged me tighter. Again.

"Me too."

"You are so bad! The cookies that I baked for you were soaked by the rain when I waited for you." She said in dismay.

"It's alright. Even though it's like that, I know that it still tastes great when you're the one that made it." I said to her.

"The tastes will get a bit soggy…" she said still staring at the box of cookies. I just laughed softly at her reactions. She really is cute.

"I love you Naruto-kun." After that she placed her lips against mine for just umh.. 10 seconds. I was surprised. It was our first kiss actually. We were already in a 10 months relationship, but we haven't kissed for once, only this time. We just kissed each other on the cheeks or forehead nothing more than that. My heart beats faster because of her.

"What's wrong?" she asked looking worried.

"WOW! I wish it was Valentine's Day everyday!" I said in glee.

"Why?"

"So that I can get a kiss everyday, in the lips. One more time! Please." I said as I pouted and puppy eyes mode on.

"EH?! No way." She said as she pouted and looked away. She just blushed. Hehehe.

"Hey let's go inside. We'll catch a cold here." I said. She just nodded and I held her hand and pulled her inside. We just changed our clothes. I lent her Naruko's clothes that fit her perfectly. We had dinner at my house, just a simple dinner. I told her what happened to me today and we just laughed everything off. After that I just asked her father's permission to let her stay for the night. He approved quickly, because he trust me. After 2 and half years of courting this wonderful lady over here, they already know me and trust me. We just shared the same bed, hep don't think of any bad ideas. We were just hugging each other and that's all. I respect her. We were just hugging when she sang a song.

_I never met a person quite like you..  
Someone that makes me feel loved...  
I wanna be the one that you are thinkin of..  
The one that brightens your day...  
because there's nobody else.. that can do the things you do...  
forever I'll be there for you..  
So when you feel the need to love...let me be the one your thinkin of..  
Because I will make it so right...  
_  
She looked up to me and smiled.

_Forever(forever)and ever(and ever)  
I will always be there for you...(I will always be there for you)  
Forever(forever)and ever(and ever)  
I will always be there for you baby...  
(I promise)_

She closed her eyes as she sang.__

I got to tell you what I feel in my heart..  
I wrote this song just to say...  
No one's ever gonna love me..  
Nobody but you...I'm yours from this very day...  
Cuz there's nobody else that can make me feel the way you do..  
I promise I'll always be true...  
So when you feel the need to love let me be the one your thinkin of..  
because I will make it so right...

I hugged her tighter, I could feel her hands grabbing tightly on my shirt. As if she doesn't want to let me go.

_Boy just call out my name..  
Listen boy...I will always be there for you...  
Boy just come to me fast..  
there never be another no uh no no  
There never be another for me...I will always be there for you...  
Boy just call out my name..Listen boy  
I will always be there for you baby..._

I just looked at her calm and serene expression that got softer and softer by the moment.__

Forever(forever)and ever(and ever)  
I will always be there for you(I will always be there for you)  
Forever(forever)and ever(and ever)  
I will always be there for you(boy just call out my name)  
Forever(forever)..  
Listen boy..and ever(and ever)  
I will always be there for you(I will always be there for you)  
Forever(forever)and ever(and ever)  
I will always be there for you baby...  
(I promise) 

Her breathing steadied and when I looked at her, she was now sleeping. She looks like an angel when she sleeps. I can't believe that He gave me someone as wonderful as her. Thanks by the way. After all that happened today, I learned something. It doesn't have to be such a grand celebration or expensive or planned out. All you need is the person you want to share your memories with. The one that you love.

**did you like it? if you do, post a comment please!**


End file.
